Cruce de Caminos
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [AU] De todos los trabajos que hubiera podido imaginar, convertirse en guardaespaldas de la hija de Neji no era algo que Tenten hubiera planeado. [Neji/Tenten]
1. Prólogo

**Título**: Cruce de Caminos.

**Pareja(s)**: Neji/Tenten | Naruto/Hinata (leve, muy leve)

**Rating**: T ~ M

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.

**Advertencia(s)**: AU; UST; lemon

**Resumen**: De todos los trabajos que hubiera podido imaginar, convertirse en guardaespaldas de la hija de Neji no era algo que Tenten hubiera planeado.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

«_El heredero de la fortuna Hyūga, un padre feliz y devoto_»

Aquel titular le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

Había tenido nueve meses para acostumbrarse a la idea de que Neji se iba a convertir en padre, pero ni todo el tiempo del mundo podría haberla preparado para asumir lo que aquello conllevaba. La fotografía que acompañaba el encabezado le resultaba todavía más nauseabunda que el propio titular, algo que había creído imposible. Neji sonreía a la cámara, con su brazo reposando protectoramente en los hombros de su deslumbrante esposa, Hiromi, que llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas.

La hija de Neji.

Tenten rompió la página del periódico, llena de una furia que no sabía a quién dirigir. No tenía derecho a enfadarse, se dijo, sabía bien cuál era su lugar en la vida de Neji, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había convertido en su amante mucho antes de la boda, antes incluso de que Hiashi lo convirtiera en su heredero, tras haber desheredado a su primogénita. Debería haber sido más inteligente, se decía con frecuencia, debería haber visto desde un principio que Neji no iba a formalizar su relación por miedo a las represalias de su tío.

Asistir a su boda no había sido una decisión fácil, pero sabía que no ir hubiera suscitado comentarios desagradables. Además, Hinata se lo había pedido por favor, quizá pensando que su presencia haría que Neji detuviera toda aquella farsa en el último minuto. Pero no lo hizo, y Tenten se vio obligada a desearle un feliz matrimonio, como el resto de invitados. Contener las ganas de gritar cuando los había visto pronunciar los votos también había sido duro, pero se las había arreglado para contenerse.

Aquella noche, sola en su apartamento, Tenten se dio cuenta que lo único que podía aspirar a ser era la amante de Neji Hyūga, pero quiso creer que poder estar con él sería suficiente para aliviar el dolor en su pecho. Y así había seguido durante meses, siendo cómplice en aquel gran engaño que los medios de comunicación calificaban como el matrimonio de moda.

Pero un hijo lo cambiaba todo. Tenten no estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquella farsa si había un niño de por medio. Además, tenía sus propios motivos para poner fin a aquellos encuentros clandestinos. Su corazón ya no soportaba más la carga de saberse la otra, de ser consciente que estaba ayudando a Neji a mentir a una mujer que no se merecía lo que le estaban haciendo.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, empezó a escribir la carta que le dejaría a Neji en su apartamento antes de marcharse. Él tenía la llave, de modo que la próxima vez que fuera a buscarla, lo único que se encontraría sería un piso vacío y una carta de despedida. No podía decirle todo aquello de frente, porque sabía que sus defensas no aguantarían un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Neji siempre había podido ver a través de ella, y se daría cuenta rápidamente que Tenten le estaba ocultando algo.

Su secreto, pensó, era algo que pensaba llevarse consigo. Y si dependía de ella, Neji jamás sabría de aquello.

Jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> No sé de dónde ha salido esto, lo juro. Estaba tratando de dormir y ¡bam! esto llegó a mi mente. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a continuarlo, pero creo que podré arreglármelas.

Dios, esto va a resultar doloroso de escribir, es que ya lo estoy viendo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_6 años después_.

—Necesito encontrar un empleo pronto, se me está acabando el dinero que reuní con mi último trabajo.

Con un suspiro, Tenten tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa redonda que tenía en la cocina. Frente a ella, la elegante figura de Hinata Namikaze le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente. Llevándose la taza de té a los labios, su amiga pareció pensarse detenidamente lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—¿Has pensado en dar clases de autodefensa? —le preguntó— Seguro que Gai-san te prestaría una sala de su gimnasio.

Tenten hizo una pequeña mueca ante la mención del que había sido su entrenador, al cual hacía siglos que no visitaba.

—Es una buena idea, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa —dijo ella—. Algo más estable.

Hinata asintió, entendiendo el punto.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, enfrascadas en sus pensamientos, con el sonido de las risas que llegaban del salón de fondo. Tenten sonrió ligeramente, recordando tiempos mejores donde no tenía que preocuparse por una hipoteca ni por una segunda boca que alimentar. Eran tiempos más fáciles, pero no cambiaría su estado actual por nada del mundo.

Aún sonriendo, rompió el silencio de la cocina:

—¿Estás segura que no necesitas un guardaespaldas, Hinata? —preguntó a su amiga— ¿Ninguna madre enfadada te ha amenazado todavía por haber suspendido a su niño?

Tapándose la boca al reírse, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Tenten, pero no me han amenazado aún.

—Pues vaya —murmuró fingiendo descontento—. Y yo que me estaba ilusionando con volver al empleo de mi adolescencia.

Desde muy joven se había formado como guardaespaldas, una tradición familiar. Su primer empleo real, en sus años de adolescente, había sido proteger a la, por aquel entonces, heredera del imperio Hyūga; Hinata Hyūga. A pesar de ser una empleada, su amiga la había tratado siempre con profundo respeto y afecto, al contrario que su padre, Hiashi. No hizo falta mucho para que se hicieran amigas, lo cual facilitó el trabajo de Tenten considerablemente.

Mirando ahora a Hinata, no dejaba de sorprenderse cómo habían cambiado las cosas. En vez de la heredera de la fortuna familiar, era maestra de primaria. Felizmente casada y con dos hijos, Hinata irradiaba felicidad por todo su ser, algo que no se podía decir de sus años de adolescente. Era increíble cómo la gente adecuada podía cambiar para bien a una persona.

Naruto Namikaze era el motivo por el que Hinata había sido desheredada, y también el culpable de que Tenten hubiera perdido su empleo de guardaespaldas.

Hinata se había enamorado del joven apenas lo había conocido, y aunque Tenten aún se preguntaba qué le había visto, su enamoramiento le había llevado a querer luchar por hacer sus sueños realidad, algo que había encontrado estupendo. A Naruto le había costado algo más enamorarse, pero una vez descubrió que Hinata era la mujer de su vida, había luchado por ella a capa y espada. Lástima que Hiashi no lo encontrara suficientemente digno para su hija mayor.

Se habían casado a escondidas, a pesar de la oposición de su padre, lo cual le había costado que Hiashi la desheredara como castigo. Viviendo lejos del foco de los medios y de la familia Hyūga, Hinata ya no necesitaba un guardaespaldas, así que los servicios de Tenten dejaron de ser necesarios. A pesar de haberse quedado sin trabajo por su causa, Hinata y ella habían continuado viéndose y alimentado su amistad durante los años siguientes, hasta el punto de haberla hecho la madrina de su hija, Himawari.

—Vamos, Hinata, ¿no conoces a nadie que necesite un guardaespaldas? —preguntó Tenten, que frunció el ceño al ver como su amiga se mordía levemente en labio— ¿Hinata?

—Conozco a alguien —confesó—, pero dudo que estés interesada.

—Cuéntame.

Con un suspiro pesado, Hinata lo hizo;

—El mes pasado intentaron secuestrar a Akemi —le dijo—, lo cual nos ha hecho pensar que una niñera no es suficiente para cuidar de ella. Creemos que un guardaespaldas sería más efectivo en casos como estos, aunque puede ser un problema para la niña.

—¿Akemi? —se escuchó preguntar Tenten, algo tensa— ¿Hablamos de la misma Akemi?

—Sí, me temo que sí.

Akemi Hyūga.

La hija de Neji.

—Gracias por contármelo —murmuró—, pero me temo que no estoy interesada.

Hinata asintió, comprensiva.

—Eso me temía.

El tenso silencio en el que se sumieron fue roto sólo por el sonido de pasos acelerados acercándose a la cocina. Dos niñas entraron por la puerta, cada una con una hoja de papel en la mano, que llevaban de forma descuidada. Una de ellas, la que tenía el cabello azulado, corrió hacia Hinata con los brazos extendidos y ésta la recibió con una sonrisa cálida y un fuerte beso en la mejilla, que hizo reír a la niña, encantada.

La otra fue hacia Tenten con una sonrisa tímida, entregándole la hoja de papel donde había hecho su dibujo.

Había dibujado dos figuras humanas, una de ellas más alta que la otra, con un borrón castaño y dos moñitos en la cabeza, lo que la hizo suponer que era ella. La figura más pequeña le daba la mano, y con la otra sujetaba lo que parecía ser una cuerda roja que retenía a un perro blanco con topos castaños y de orejas largas. Tenten rodó los ojos ante ese último detalle.

—Es precioso, ¿lo has hecho tú solita, cariño? —le preguntó a la niña.

Su hija se sonrojó.

—Sí.

—Te ha quedado genial, ¿qué te parece si lo ponemos en la nevera?

—Buena idea —le dijo Hinata, colocando a su hija en sus rodillas—. Nosotras pondremos el nuestro en la nevera cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo, cielo?

—¡Sí!

—Ya que habéis trabajado tanto —empezó Tenten, mientras sujetaba con un imán el dibujo de su hija en la nevera—, creo que os merecéis un chocolate caliente, ¿os apetece?

Las dos niñas asintieron, encantadas.

La presencia de las chiquillas cortó de lleno la posibilidad de retomar el tema que habían estado hablando antes de la llegada de las niñas, pero a Tenten no le importó demasiado. Les preparó el chocolate mientras escuchaba a Himawari contarle a su madre las ganas que tenía de enseñarles el dibujo a su padre y a su hermano, a quienes había dibujado junto a su madre y a ella misma.

Su hija se mantuvo en silencio, balanceando las piernas que colgaban de su asiento, esperando pacientemente su chocolate.

Aoi era la luz de su vida, el pequeño milagro que atesoraba y le daba sentido a su existencia. Era una niña amorosa, aunque algo tímida, y se esforzaba mucho en todo lo que hacía. Tenten la quería con locura, y aunque trataba de criarla lo mejor que podía, no podía evitar consentirla de vez en cuando.

Les entregó el chocolate en las dos tazas de Minnie que tenía guardadas para ellas, y tras darle un beso en la frente a su hija, se sentó en su asiento, sonriendo.

—No quiero parecer entrometida —murmuró Hinata de repente—, pero me gustaría pedirte que te plantearas el trabajo del que te hablé antes.

Tenten se puso tensa, pero trató de aparentar tranquilidad frente a las niñas, que parecían más pendientes de su bebida que de sus madres.

—No, Hinata, no hay nada que pensar.

—Por favor, Tenten —insistió ella—. Confío en ti, y sé que harías un buen trabajo con Akemi. Sé que puede resultarte duro, pero trata de entenderme; no quiero confiarle a cualquiera el bienestar de mi sobrina.

_«¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?__»_ Quiso preguntar Tenten, ¿por qué no podía pedírselo a otra persona? Hinata mejor que nadie debía entender que ella no quería tener nada que ver con la vida de Neji, mucho menos con la de su hija. Aquella etapa de su vida había acabado hacía seis años, y estaba muy bien donde estaba; en el fondo de su mente, escondida en un rincón.

—Hinata…

—No te lo pediría si no fuera por un buen motivo.

Mirándola a los ojos, Tenten supo que no importaba cuánto se negara, su amiga iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que consiguiera que, al menos, se lo planteara. Con un suspiro pesado, se dio por vencida.

—Me lo pensaré —dijo al final—, pero no te prometo nada.

Hinata le sonrió de forma cándida.

—Gracias, Tenten.

Hinata y Himawari se fueron poco después, prometiendo volver pronto. Tenten, que se sentía muy agotada de repente, agradeció poder quedarse a solas con su hija, que se sentó en el salón a ver los dibujos mientras ella hacía la cena. Mientras cocinaba, cumplió con su promesa y se planteó seriamente si la oferta de Hinata le interesaba o no. A primera instancia, la respuesta era un rotundo no, pero dejando de lado sus sentimientos y viéndolo como un trabajo normal, lo cierto es que llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Ya había trabajado con los Hyūga una vez, y sabía que sus honorarios serían muy buenos y las condiciones de trabajo espléndidas. Si Neji utilizaba la misma política de trabajo que su tío, Tenten tendría alojamiento para ella y para su hija, como el resto del personal, lo cual podía ser una ventaja tanto como un inconveniente. Ella no quería a Aoi cerca de Neji, maldita sea, ella misma prefería estar bien lejos de él, pero aquel trabajo podía ser necesario para ambas, no podía descartarlo a causa de sus propios deseos.

Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de tener que proteger a la niña que tanto había detestado al principio. Sabía que era injusto, que la cría no había hecho nada malo para ganarse su odio, pero Tenten no pensaba con claridad cuando se trataba de Neji. Tanto padre como hija salían en la prensa con una frecuencia pasmosa; desde la muerte prematura de su esposa, Neji se había convertido en un soltero codiciado por muchas mujeres, y, por supuesto, su pequeña hija, y heredera de su fortuna, también despertaba el interés de la población.

Con toda aquella publicidad había sido imposible para Tenten olvidarse de ellos en aquellos seis años, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba que habían tratado de secuestrar a la niña. De alguna forma, Neji había conseguido evitar que la noticia saliera en los medios, probablemente utilizando su holgada fortuna. Pensar que alguien había intentado secuestrar a aquella niña la ponía enferma. Quizá no sintiera mucho afecto por ella, pero era madre y podía comprender el horror que un padre podía sentir ante la idea de perder a un hijo.

El problema era que no quería volver a ver a Neji, mucho menos trabajar para él. Lo había amado con locura, y había sido duro marcharse de su lado, pero eso no quitaba que había tenido que contentarse con ser la otra durante mucho tiempo, que él no había querido luchar por su amor, relegándolo a encuentros clandestinos. Le había hecho daño, y Tenten no podía olvidar ese dolor por muchos años que pasaran.

Pero comprendía a Hinata. Querían que Akemi estuviera sana y salva, y creía que ella podía hacer un buen trabajo. Y, maldita fuera su suerte, ella necesitaba el dinero.

Tal vez, pensó, podía darles una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Esto está costando más de lo que había previsto, hace miles de años que escribí sobre Neji y Tenten, así que estoy algo oxidada con respecto a ellos. Espero estar arreglándomelas bien por el momento.

Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, tengo una especie de fetiche con Tenten siendo guardaespaldas, no tengo ni idea de donde viene, pero me gusta la idea. _Is sexy_. Por otro lado Hinata siendo madre puede con mi alma; Himawari es adorable y lloraré lágrimas de sangre cuando tenga que escribir su relación con el tío Neji. Oh, el dolor.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

_Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Neji había recibido las noticias con algo de asombro.

Él sabía que Hinata y Tenten seguían siendo amigas, de hecho, su prima había sido la primera persona a la que había acudido cuando Tenten había desaparecido seis años antes, dejando tras ella una simple carta. Obviamente, ella no había querido decirle nada, fiel como le era a su amiga, pero le había asegurado que se encontraba bien, como si eso fuera suficiente. Por eso mismo, saber que su prima le había pedido a Tenten que se planteara convertirse en el guardaespaldas de Akemi le había dejado gratamente sorprendido.

Creyó que aquello no pasaría, que Tenten no se lo pensaría demasiado antes de rechazar la oferta.

De modo que su llamada le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

Él no había contestado al teléfono, lo había hecho su secretaria, pero había escuchado toda la conversación a través del altavoz del aparato.

—Buenos días —había saludado su secretaria— ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenos días —saludó Tenten—. Hinata me dijo que llamara a este número. Es por el tema del trabajo de guardaespaldas que solicitaban, ¿sigue habiendo una vacante?

Escucharla había revuelto algo dentro de Neji. Llevaba seis años pensando en lo ocurrido, preguntándose qué habría pasado por su cabeza para dejarlo como lo hizo. Si bien sus motivos habían quedado medianamente claros en la carta, Neji no podía evitar pensar que había algo más, algo que se le había escapado.

—Sí, todavía la hay. Pero deberá tener una cita con el señor Hyūga, él decidirá si es usted apta para el puesto.

—…comprendo.

Ella no había sonado muy convencida, pero había aceptado una cita con él, lo cual significaba que realmente quería o necesitaba el trabajo. Trató de pensar fríamente en todo aquello; Tenten no vendría a recordar el pasado, y mucho menos a darle explicaciones de su comportamiento, iría a verlo porque quería el trabajo, nada más. Y él tenía que comportarse con profesionalidad, como se esperaba de él.

Después de todo, la seguridad de su hija estaba en juego.

Tenten era un guardaespaldas competente, había hecho un gran trabajo cuando aún trabajaba para Hinata, y sabía, gracias a ésta, que seguía manteniéndose en forma. Tenten ya sabía lo que era el acoso de la prensa, conocía ese mundo mejor que cualquiera de los candidatos que había entrevistado hasta el momento, y tenía su aspecto a su favor. Akemi no se sentiría a gusto con el típico guardaespaldas, a fin de cuentas era sólo una niña, pero una mujer, por muy fuerte que estuviera, podía darle una mejor impresión a la chiquilla.

Además, la mayoría de la familia Hyūga estaba familiarizada con Tenten, y aunque algunos la encontraban cómplice del "descarrío" de Hinata, sabía que ninguno dudaría de su eficiencia. Hinata había tenido una buena idea al planteárselo, pero Neji no estaba seguro de querer dejar a su hija en manos de su antigua amante. No parecía ser muy ético.

Según la carta que Tenten le había dejado seis años atrás, el principal motivo por el que le dejaba era la existencia de Akemi. Un hijo, le había escrito, lo cambiaba todo. Una cosa era engañar a su esposa, algo que Tenten siempre había aborrecido, pero engañar además a una criatura inocente era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Esas habían sido sus palabras de despedida, y aunque Neji había tratado de encontrarla para hacerle entender que estaba equivocada en muchas cosas, había resultado inútil.

Como inútil resultaría tratar de explicarle ahora las cosas. Habían pasado muchos años como para intentar arreglarlo, sólo quedaba comprobar si realmente valía la pena contratarla. Aunque una parte de él no quería darle el empleo, quizá por venganza, la otra entendía que sería injusto e infantil no tratarla como al resto de solicitantes. Temía, sin embargo, tener que darle a ella el puesto de guardaespaldas.

Llevaba seis años pensando en ella, no sabía cómo podría comportarse teniéndola bajo su techo las veinticuatro horas del día. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo la había tratado la vida, y, por qué no, saber si había empleado el mismo tiempo pensando en él que él en ella.

Suspirando pesadamente, Neji sólo pudo pronosticar la vuelta de Tenten a su vida como un cúmulo de problemas.

* * *

><p>Dentro de su pequeño Opel, Tenten se preguntó, no por primera vez, si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba frente a la mansión de Neji, un edificio de dos plantas pintado de blanco, de aspecto elegante y sobrio. Según sabía, había sido el regalo de bodas por parte de los padres de la novia, algo que le hacía aborrecer ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas. Aparcó cerca de la entrada de la mansión, pero se quedó un rato dentro del coche, aclarando su mente.<p>

Estaba ahí porque necesitaba el dinero y por Hinata, porque ella se lo había pedido. Dejando a Neji seis años atrás había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y él no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión al respecto. Aún cabía la posibilidad que Neji no quisiera a su antigua amante cerca de su hija, incluso él vería lo sórdido del asunto. Pero Hinata había parecido tan segura de sus posibilidades, que Tenten ya no sabía lo que pensar.

Cierto era que Hinata no sabía la mitad de la historia, simplemente sabía que un día Tenten se había presentado en su casa y le había rogado que la cubriera si Neji venía preguntando por ella. Obviamente, había tenido que dar ciertas explicaciones, pero había logrado guardarse parte de la historia para sí misma. Así, Hinata creía que su primo y su amiga habían tenido un encuentro amoroso del cual Tenten se avergonzaba enormemente.

No sabía si Neji le había contado la verdadera historia alguna vez a su prima, pero si lo había hecho, a ella no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

Respirando hondo un par de veces, Tenten salió del coche con la cabeza un poco más clara; estaba segura de sus sentimientos, su amor por Neji había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, y pensaba demostrarse a sí misma que podía encararlo sin sufrir ningún tipo de consecuencia.

Colocándose el abrigo, caminó hacia las puertas de metal forjado que resguardaban el camino a la entrada de la mansión. Una cámara de seguridad la miraba desde lo alto de las columnas de piedra que aguantaban las puertas, pero Tenten no se dejó intimidar. Picó al timbre mientras observaba el pequeño jardín que rodeaba la casa. A lo lejos, escuchó los ladridos de un perro que, por el volumen, debía ser todavía un cachorro.

Internamente se agradeció de haber dejado a Aoi con Hinata; si realmente había un cachorro en aquella casa, su hija querría quedarse a vivir allí sin importarle nada más.

La voz dura de una mujer le habló a través del interfono:

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Tenten, vengo a la entrevista de trabajo para guardaespaldas.

Hubo una pausa, y cuando volvió a hablar, la mujer parecía todavía más dura que antes.

—Pase.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron frente a ella, y como acto reflejo, Tenten miró a ambos lados tras ella por si alguien trataba de colarse en la mansión junto a ella. Deformación profesional. El jardín resplandecía bajo el sol invernal, y aunque había muy pocas flores, el césped pulcramente recortado le daba un aire sobrio y refinado.

Caminó por el camino de grava con solemnidad, escuchando todavía los ladridos del perro de antes. Se preguntó por un instante si Neji era feliz viviendo en esa casa, sólo con su hija y el servicio. Tras mover la cabeza a ambos lados, se dijo que eso no era de su incumbencia.

Una mujer con kimono le esperaba en la gran puerta de roble, y aunque le costó un poco, logró reconocerla.

—¡Unmei!

La mujer le devolvió una mirada desinteresada, aunque era obvio que la había reconocido también. Unmei era prima del padre de Neji, y había sido quien se había encargado de criarlo tras la muerte de éste. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era raro que Unmei se hubiera ido a vivir con Neji una vez este se hubo independizado, teniendo en cuenta que era como una madre para él.

A pesar de la alegría de Tenten, Unmei parecía distante, contrarrestando a la amabilidad que siempre le había demostrado en la mansión Hyūga.

—Me alegro de verte, Unmei —le dijo, con total sinceridad.

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, señorita.

Aquello dejó completamente descolocada a Tenten.

—¿Unmei?

—El señor Hyūga la espera en su despacho —dijo con dureza—. No sería de buena educación hacerle esperar.

A pesar de su desconcierto, Tenten asintió y la siguió a través de la casa. La mansión estaba decorada con colores sobrios, muy al estilo de Neji, y cuadros que, supuso, debían valer una millonada. La decoración era mínima, lo cual sólo reforzaba la sensación que Neji era el único viviendo allí desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Unmei, que seguía mostrándose distante y reacia a hablarle, la condujo hasta una puerta cercana a las escaleras que llevaban hasta el segundo piso. Allí se detuvo y la miró de forma desaprobatoria, haciendo que Tenten se encogiera un poco. Picó a la puerta suavemente con los nudillos, y cuando la voz profunda de Neji le dijo que pasara, Tenten notó erizarse los pelos de su nuca. Unmei le abrió la puerta y se quedó a un lado, esperando a que pasara.

Tenten contuvo la respiración cuando entró y se encontró de frente con la ancha espalda de Neji. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nerviosa y, muy en el fondo, deseosa. Tenía curiosidad por ver los cambios en el hombre que tanto había amado y por el que había renunciado a su propia integridad. Cuando Neji se giró hacia ella, Tenten sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Estaba igual que siempre; elegante, alto y fuerte. Con su largo y sedoso cabello castaño y sus ojos perlados, que la miraban fijamente. No había cambiado demasiado en esos seis años, y tal vez por ello Tenten sintió una sacudida tan fuerte en su pecho al verle. Tragó saliva disimuladamente cuando escuchó la puerta del despacho cerrarse tras ella, y se tensó imperceptiblemente mientras el silencio se extendía entre ellos.

Neji la miraba fijamente, tratando de adivinar algún cambio en ella. Pero sólo la encontró ligeramente más voluminosa que antes, nada más.

—Tenten —la saludó.

Ella movió la cabeza, devolviendo el saludo.

—Señor Hyūga.

—Tutéame, por favor —le pidió, mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio—, nos conocemos lo suficiente como para dejarnos de formalismos.

Tenten hizo una ligera mueca con los labios.

—Preferiría mantener los formalismos, si no le importa.

—Como quieras.

No le gustaban los formalismos entre ellos, pero entendió el mensaje completamente; ella quería mantenerse alejada, hasta cierto punto, de él. Quería dejar claro que seguía pensando como seis años atrás, que su relación había terminado por completo. Neji no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso, pero sabía que ese no era el momento para hablar de ello.

Tenten se sentó cuando él le pidió que lo hiciera, y sin mediar palabra le extendió su currículum, gesto que él agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza. Neji ojeó las hojas de papel en silencio, mientras ella retorcía sus manos sobre su regazo, inquieta. No le gustaba estar a solas con él, le provocaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Por no hablar de los embarazosos recuerdos que la estaban asaltando en ese momento, sin motivo aparente.

Neji tenía unas manos suaves, recordaba, pero firmes a la hora de sujetarla. Casi podía notar las caricias en su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar. Tratando de controlarse, se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando en lo inapropiado de sus pensamientos.

No estaba allí para recordar las caricias de Neji, se estaba jugando un puesto de trabajo, y aquello era más importante que su inexistente vida sexual.

—Has estado trabajando duro, por lo que veo —dijo él, ojeando el currículum—. Pero me doy cuenta que has cambiado de empleo muy seguidamente, ¿hay algún motivo para ello?

—Mi hija —dijo sin pensar.

Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Tu qué?

Tenten se mordió el labio, pero no se retractó.

—Mi hija —repitió—. No todos los empleos que he encontrado son compatibles con el hecho de ser madre, así que me vi obligada a dejarlos.

Neji parecía pensativo.

—Así que una hija… —murmuró— ¿qué edad tiene?

—Cinco años.

Tenten supo el instante en que los engranajes de la mente de Neji empezaron a funcionar, haciéndola tensarse. Vio como los ojos de él se entrecerraron al mirarla, y supo lo que estaba pensando.

—No —dijo con rotundidad—. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—No he dicho nada, Tenten.

—Pero lo estás pensando. Y más vale que te lo saques de la cabeza ahora mismo.

—Es una duda razonable.

—No, no lo es —gruñó—. Mi hija no tiene nada que ver contigo, fin de la discusión.

Él alzó una ceja, pero negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

—No eres el único que puede tener una vida respetable, ¿lo sabías? —le espetó.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—Tenten…

—No he venido a hablar de mi hija —zanjó ella—. He venido a una entrevista de trabajo, así que, si no te importa…

Aunque reacio, Neji le hizo caso y continuó con la entrevista, pero la existencia de aquella niña no abandonó su mente ni un minuto. ¿Y si era suya? ¿Y si Tenten se había marchado de aquella forma al saberse embarazada? Necesitaba respuestas, pero estaba seguro que ella no iba a dárselas.

—Has de saber —comenzó Neji— que muchos guardaespaldas han renunciado al empleo al ver a lo que tenían que enfrentarse.

—No me da miedo tu hija, Neji —dijo ella, olvidándose de los formalismos.

—No me refería a eso —negó él—. Me refiero a cómo deberás hacer tu trabajo. Como sabes, estamos tratando con una niña, no podrás trabajar de la misma forma que lo hacías en tus anteriores empleos.

—Lo imagino.

—Por decirlo de alguna forma, deberás hacer un doble trabajo —le explicó—; deberás hacer de guardaespaldas y de niñera. ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo, Tenten?

Ella alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, con expresión incrédula.

—No habría venido aquí si no me creyera capaz, Neji.

Como toda respuesta, Neji se limitó a sonreír levemente.

Tenten se fue relajando conforme fue avanzando la entrevista y respondió a todas las preguntas de rutina que Neji le hizo. No dejaba de ser extraño, sin embargo, el estar hablando con él de esa forma después de seis años. Hablaron del sueldo y el horario, resolviendo las dudas que Tenten pudiera tener, y también del tema del alojamiento; de conseguir el empleo, Tenten y su hija vivirían en el ala sur de la mansión, junto al resto del servicio, que no era demasiado.

Las condiciones eran aceptables y Tenten no encontró nada a lo que pudiera objetar. Neji utilizaba los mismos recursos que su tío, de modo que ella ya estaba familiarizada con las condiciones del contrato. Tras resolver sus últimas dudas, Neji se levantó de su asiento.

—Pasemos a la última parte de la entrevista, ¿te parece?

Tenten solamente asintió.

* * *

><p>Había dicho que la última parte de la entrevista consistía en conocer a Akemi, algo que a Tenten le preocupaba más que enfrentarse al propio Neji. Su actuación hasta ahora sólo daba lugar a los reproches; no sólo había dejado al descubierto a Aoi demasiado pronto, además se había relajado más de lo que había querido en su presencia.<p>

Había sido muy fácil olvidarse de los formalismos hablando con él, por no hablar de los vergonzosos pensamientos que habían rondado su mente. No se esperaba sentir esa atracción sexual tan fuerte hacia él, pero suponía que se debía a todo el tiempo que llevaba de sequía. Era una mujer adulta, con sus necesidades, y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin contacto con el sexo opuesto, ese era el único motivo por el que había reaccionado de esa forma.

Neji la acompañó fuera del despacho, hacia el jardín trasero, donde se escuchaban los ladridos de un perro y las risas de una niña. Tenten sintió que se le encogía el estómago, pensando que iba a encontrarse con la hija de la difunta Hiromi, la esposa de Neji. De repente se sintió tremendamente fuera de lugar, pensó que estar en aquella casa era un error.

No debería haber ido, ni siquiera por Hinata.

—¡Papi!

Aquella voz aguda la sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole dónde estaba. Una niña de largo cabello castaño se levantó de la hierba del jardín y corrió hacia ellos, con los brazos extendidos. Vio como Neji se agachaba y la tomaba en brazos, alzándola en el aire y haciéndola reír con deleite. Aquella escena sólo aumentó su sensación de estar de más allí, haciendo que se retirara unos pasos de padre e hija.

Dejando a su hija en el suelo, Neji revolvió su pespuntado flequillo y Tenten pudo ver que los ojos de la chiquilla eran como los de su padre. En realidad, Akemi era la viva imagen de Neji, salvo por su nariz y sus rasgos suavizados, eran como dos gotas de agua. Por algún motivo que no comprendió, aquello la hizo sentirse mejor.

El cachorro, un labrador de color blanco, se acercó al grupo moviendo la cola y con la lengua fuera de la boca, ladrando contento al ver a su dueño. Neji se volvió a arrodillar y llamó al animal, que acudió a él raudo y obediente.

—Papi —llamó la niña, estirándole de la pernera del pantalón— ¿Quién es?

Tenten se puso tensa cuando la atención de la familia se posó en ella, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrarlo y sonreírle cálidamente a la niña, que se escondió tras su padre, dubitativa.

—Una amiga —respondió Neji, haciéndole fruncir el ceño—, preséntate, cielo.

Con un asentimiento, la niña dio un paso al frente.

—Me llamo Akemi Hyūga —se presentó, inclinándose—, encantada de conocerla, señorita.

«_Qué niña más educada_», pensó Tenten.

—Yo me llamo Tenten —la saludó ella, agachándose a la altura de Akemi—, y también estoy encantada de conocerte, Akemi.

La niña le sonrió, y se empezó a reír cuando su perro se metió entre ambas, demandando atención.

—¿Y quién es este grandullón? —preguntó Tenten, acariciando la cabeza del animal.

—Se llama Haku, papá me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños —le explicó la niña—. Dice que tengo que cuidarlo mucho, o se lo llevará a otra niña que lo cuide mejor.

Frunció el ceño, mirando a Neji de reojo; ¿A quién se le ocurría decirle eso a una niña pequeña? Neji debió notar que le estaban observando, porque decidió que era momento para entrar en la conversación.

—Un perro no es un juguete, cariño —le dijo a la niña—, ¿recuerdas lo que te expliqué?

Ella asintió.

—Puede que Tenten venga a visitarte otro día, ¿te gustaría eso, Akemi?

La niña miró a su padre y después a Tenten, con expresión confusa. Después, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a la mujer.

—¿Tú eres la que me cuidará de los hombres malos?

Muda del asombro, Tenten sólo pudo mirar a Neji en busca de ayuda. Pero él parecía igualmente sorprendido.

—Akemi, ¿quién te ha enseñado eso?

Ella bajó la mirada, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Te escuché hablarlo con Unmei —confesó—. Ya sé que no tengo que escuchar a escondidas, lo siento.

Con un suspiro, Neji negó con la cabeza.

—Hablaremos de ello después, Akemi, ahora tengo que acompañar a Tenten a la salida, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió, despidiéndose de Tenten con la mano cuando ella y Neji se alejaron del jardín. Tenía que admitir, aunque fuera para ella misma, que Akemi era una niña agradable y educada. No tenía claro lo que había estado esperando de ella, pero desde luego no era eso. Parecía ser una chiquilla más inteligente de lo que aparentaba su edad, algo que demostró relacionándola con su protección contra los "hombres malos".

Avanzaron hasta la entrada en silencio, lo cual ella agradeció, sumida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Durante años había odiado a aquella niña sin motivo, pero ahora que la había conocido, le resultaba imposible sentir resentimiento hacia ella. ¿Qué derecho tenía a odiarla, de todas formas? Neji había decidido tenerla por un motivo, y ella sólo había sido su amante, no tenía derecho a enfadarse por ello.

La despedida fue algo tensa, ya que Neji parecía querer decirle algo, pero, fuera lo que fuera, decidió quedárselo para sí. Al final optaron por un recatado apretón de manos, que hizo que el estómago de Tenten diera un vuelco, asustándola. Habían pasado seis años, por Dios Santo, Neji ya no debería tener ese tipo de poder sobre ella.

—Gracias por venir —dijo él—. Te llamaré cuando tome una decisión.

Dudando de su propia voz, Tenten se limitó a asentir, dejando que él le abriera la puerta para que pudiera salir.

Mientras se dirigía a su coche, con el corazón todavía desbocado, se dijo que no quería aquel empleo. Había descubierto, con horror, que Neji seguía siendo un potencial peligro para ella, y trabajar para él sólo podía acabar en desastre.

Buscaría otro empleo, se dijo, cualquier cosa con tal de evitar ponerse en evidencia frente a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Escribí esto de golpe, y está sin betear porque mi beta tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero molestarla, así que no sé cómo habrá salido. Neji no es tonto y la existencia de Aoi tenía que hacerle dudar por fuerza, ya veremos si se resuelven sus dudas o no. Por otro lado, papi!Neji puede con mi alma, en realidad, el personaje en sí puede con mi pobre alma, me duele escribir sobre él sabiendo como acaban las cosas, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

Sigo pensando que Neji me sale muy OOC, pero demonios, no me sale de otra manera. En fin, gracias a todos por leerme, os lo agradezco en el alma.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

_Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una semana más tarde, sin embargo, Tenten estaba firmando el contrato que la definía como el guardaespaldas de Akemi Hyūga.

Había recibido la llamada de Neji un viernes por la tarde, mientras ayudaba a su hija con los deberes del colegio. La conversación había sido breve; él le había felicitado por haber conseguido el empleo y le había comunicado que se incorporaría el lunes siguiente por la tarde. Tenten no entendía cómo Neji podía hablar con ella con tanta facilidad después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero claro, él poseía una sangre fría envidiable, lo cual lo explicaba bastante bien. Tras la llamada, se había acercado a su hija para contarle los cambios que iba a suponer en su vida aquel empleo.

—Aoi, cariño, ven un momento —le pidió, sentándose en el sofá.

La niña obedeció, sentándose junto a su madre.

—¿Qué pasa, mami?

—Sabes que mamá estaba buscando trabajo, ¿verdad? —Aoi asintió—Pues ya he encontrado uno, uno muy bueno.

—Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad? —sonrió ella.

—Sí, lo es. Pero ya sabes que el trabajo de mamá es complicado, y a veces tiene que hacer sacrificios.

Aoi frunció el ceño, y Tenten supuso que estaba recordando el poco tiempo que pasaban juntas cuando trabajaba. Normalmente cuando terminaba su jornada laboral se iba a casa, pero su horario le dejaba muy poco tiempo para pasar con su hija. Cuando trabajaba, Hinata se hacía cargo de Aoi, algo que Tenten agradecía pero que no encontraba correcto. Se había despedido de la mayoría de sus empleos para poder estar con su hija, algo que no necesitaba hacer ahora que trabajaría con una niña.

Podría pasar tiempo con Aoi al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de Akemi, aunque la idea de su hija relacionándose con la niña no le resultara demasiado agradable.

—Viviremos en otro sitio —le dijo—, y tendremos que cambiarte de colegio, pero te prometo que te acostumbrarás pronto.

Su hija hizo una mueca con la boca, mirándose los zapatos. A priori, no parecía demasiado convencida, lo cual Tenten comprendía perfectamente, pero esperaba poderla hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Cariño, mamá tendrá que cuidar de una niña, como tú —explicó, pacientemente—. Podrás jugar con ella y estaremos juntas la mayoría del tiempo, ¿no te gusta la idea?

Aquello pareció convencer, al menos en parte, a Aoi, que se abrazó a ella con fuerza. Tenten la rodeó con los brazos tiernamente.

—¿De verdad estaremos juntas? —quiso saber la pequeña.

—Lo estaremos, te lo prometo.

El lunes, después de haber ido al colegio de Aoi a darla de baja y pedir la documentación necesaria para hacer el cambio, se dedicó a asegurarse que no se olvidaba nada en casa. Tendría los fines de semana libres, de modo que podrían volver y hacer algo de vida allí, aunque Tenten también barajaba la posibilidad de alquilar el apartamento para hacer algo de dinero extra. Claro que eso significaría tener que pasar los fines de semana en casa de Neji, algo que tampoco le atraía demasiado.

Quería pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de él, algo que esperaba conseguir centrándose en su trabajo o en su hija.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, Unmei la estaba esperando en la puerta para conducirla de nuevo al despacho de Neji, donde él la esperaba. Se mostró igual de distante que el día de la entrevista, algo que le dolió más de lo que esperaba. Cuando aún era guardaespaldas de Hinata, Unmei solía pasar tiempo con ella y Tenten consideraba que se habían hecho buenas amigas. A ella le confió sus sentimientos por Neji, y en ella se apoyó cuando se anunció su compromiso. No lograba comprender su actitud actual.

Aoi, que no había ido al colegio, observaba todo con los ojos como platos, sorprendida por el lujo en su entorno. Tenten no quería que Neji la viera, pero sabía que su encuentro era inevitable, como inevitable sería que él tratara de buscar similitudes en la niña después de su anterior conversación. Por ese lado estaba tranquila, porque Aoi era la viva imagen de su madre, salvo por el color más claro de sus ojos. Neji no encontraría nada que le diera motivos para pensar que la niña era suya.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, se arrodilló a la altura de su hija, sonriéndole al verla tan sorprendida.

—Mamá tiene que hablar con su jefe, ¿te portarás bien y te irás con Unmei hasta que acabe?

Aoi asintió, sin darse cuenta de la mueca en la cara de la mujer. Tenten la miró desafiante, molesta por su actitud, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una mirada desinteresada en sus ojos perlados.

—Ven, pequeña, esperaremos a tu madre en la cocina.

Reacia, la niña cogió la mano que Unmei le ofrecía, mirando a su madre con ojos inquietos. Cuando se fueron, Tenten solo pudo suspirar, molesta por tener que ver a Neji a solas de nuevo. Picó a la puerta y esperó a que él le diera permiso para entrar. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una sorpresa en el despacho.

—¡Tenten!

Antes de poder reaccionar, sintió como unos brazos trataban de rodearla, y por instinto abrió sus brazos y palmeó con fuerza las costillas del sujeto que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Escuchó el quejido del tipo y vio cómo se arrodillaba en el suelo, agarrándose la zona golpeada con cara de dolor. Estaba a punto de disculparse por su arranque cuando su mirada se cruzó con los enormes ojos negros que le miraban.

—¿Lee?

—Sigues en forma, Tenten. Me alegro.

Lee era un viejo amigo, el alumno predilecto de su entrenador, Gai-sensei. Era un tipo extravagante, pero de buen corazón, y, hasta donde sabía, el guardaespaldas de Neji. Le ayudó a levantarse mientras se disculpaba, haciendo que el hombre riera, quitándole importancia al incidente. Neji los observaba en silencio desde la silla tras su escritorio, con expresión medio divertida.

—Perdón por mi arranque, es que me has sorprendido —volvió a disculparse.

—Deja de preocuparte, ha sido culpa mía; no debería haberme abalanzado sobre ti de esa forma.

Tenten volvió a disculparse, algo preocupada por si le había hecho daño. Él estaba en forma, lo había notado al golpearle, en la dureza de sus músculos, pero también lo estaba ella y temía haberle golpeado con demasiada fuerza. Lee trató de convencerla de que estaba bien, aunque no consiguió gran cosa. Como la conversación estaba llegando a un punto muerto, Neji se vio en la obligación de intervenir:

—Deja de preocuparte, Tenten; Lee está en buena forma y no parece dolorido. Por otro lado, Lee, ten cuidado la próxima vez que quieras saludarla, recuerda que estás tratando con un guardaespaldas.

Lee asintió con efusividad, mientras que Tenten se limitó a sentarse frente al escritorio, sin decir nada. No tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra, al menos todavía. Neji le extendió el contrato, invitándola a leerlo por si había algo con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo. Ella obedeció y lo leyó detenidamente, dándose cuenta que aquel contrato era casi una copia perfecta del que había tenido que firmar cuando trabajó para Hiashi Hyūga.

Tras haberlo leído por completo, agarró la estilográfica que le tendió Neji y se dispuso a estampar su firma en los documentos.

Dudó durante un instante, sintiendo que firmando aquel papel se metería en un callejón sin salida. Respirando hondo disipó sus dudas y firmó el contrato, pensando que los beneficios de aquel empleo serían más notorios que los inconvenientes.

Cuando alzó la vista vio a Lee sonriéndole, mostrándole sus blancos dientes, y Neji dirigiéndole una mirada que no supo cómo calificar, pero que le hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. Dubitativa, estrechó la mano que le estaba tendiendo, apretando un poquito más de lo necesario.

—Bienvenida a la familia.

* * *

><p>Aoi estaba encantada.<p>

Tal y como le había dicho la señora Unmei, esperaban a su madre en la cocina, donde habían conocido a Michiru, la cocinera, que parecía maravillada con su presencia. Le había dado galletas y le había preguntado cosas diversas, como su edad o su comida favorita. La señora Unmei, por su parte, se había mantenido al margen viéndolas conversar, en silencio.

—Pequeña —la llamó—, ¿dónde está tu papá?

—No lo sé —respondió la niña, mirándola con sus enormes ojos castaños—. Mamá dice que está muy lejos, y que por eso no puede estar con nosotras.

La mujer frunció el ceño, dudando de aquellas palabras.

—Eso es una pena —intervino Michiru entonces—, pero seguro que tu mamá te quiere tanto que no lo echas de menos.

Aoi asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Mamá me quiere hasta el cielo, la luna y las estrellas.

La cocinera rió, pensando que aquellas palabras eran adorables, mientras que Unmei, por su parte, siguió frunciendo el ceño. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Tenten estaba engañando a más gente de la que pensaba. Bajo su punto de vista, su comportamiento era imperdonable.

Michiru continuó agasajando a la niña hasta que su madre llegó a la cocina, acompañada de un animado Lee, que se lanzó hacia la cocinera como una bala, atrapándola en un estrecho abrazo. La mujer se sonrojó, avergonzada, ante las cejas alzadas de Tenten, que les observaba interesada.

—¡Mi querida esposa, cómo te he echado de menos! —gritaba Lee.

—¡Lee, que hay una niña delante! —exclamaba Michiru, tratando de soltarse de agarre del efusivo hombre— ¡Además, me has visto hace media hora!

Tenten no pudo evitar reírse, algo sorprendida por la revelación.

—¿Te casaste y no me invitaste? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? —le reprendió, en broma.

—No había manera de encontrarte —se excusó Lee—, ni siquiera Gai-sensei me pudo decir dónde estabas.

—Oh, Lee, estaba bromeando, ¡me legro mucho por ti!

Su amigo le explicó que había conocido a su esposa trabajando para Neji, y que él se había mostrado muy permisivo con aquella relación, siempre y cuando no influyera en su trabajo. Tras hacer las presentaciones de rigor, Lee se ofreció para ayudarla a entrar su equipaje a su nueva habitación, mientras Michiru llevaba a Aoi al patio para que pudiera conocer al cachorro llamado Haku. La niña casi botó en su asiento de alegría cuando le hablaron del perrito, y Tenten tuvo que pedirle que se comportara.

Tras darle las llaves de su Opel a Lee, Tenten se quedó a solas con Unmei en la cocina, sumidas en un tenso silencio. Ella trató de entablar conversación, intentando romper aquella atmósfera tan tensa.

—Así que, ¿trabajas para Neji?

Unmei le mandó una mirada furibunda.

—El señor Hyūga necesitaba un ama de llaves, y yo me ofrecí para ayudarlo.

—¿No es extraño trabajar para él? Prácticamente le criaste.

—Mi intención siempre ha sido ayudarle en todo lo que pueda, trabajar para él es sólo otra forma de hacerlo.

Tenten asintió, comprendiendo.

—A mí se me haría tan raro…

—Pero no se le hace raro trabajar para él ahora, después de todo el daño que le hizo —escupió la mujer—. Me hace preguntarme qué clase de códigos morales posee usted.

Aquel ataque verbal la dejó literalmente de piedra. Tan impresionada estaba, que no fue capaz de defenderse. Como incapaz fue de hacerlo de las siguientes acusaciones de Unmei, que la miraba con frío desprecio.

—Una hija. Tiene una hija a la que miente descaradamente, como trata de engañarnos a nosotros.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar:

—Yo jamás he mentido a mi hija, ¡nunca!

—¿Ah, no? Entonces dígame, ¿dónde está el padre de la niña?

—Lejos —mintió—, muy lejos.

—¿Ha privado usted a un hombre de su propia hija? —preguntó, apretando los dientes.

—Yo no he privado a nadie de nada —gruñó Tenten—. Sólo protegí a mi hija de un hombre que no la quería.

—Eso es lo que dice usted.

La entrada de Lee, que venía parloteando animadamente, terminó con el enfrentamiento. Él no se dio cuenta de la tensión que reinaba en la cocina, concentrado como estaba en enumerarle a Tenten las ventajas de la habitación que habían asignado para ella y su hija. Con las maletas en la mano, Lee se dispuso a acompañarla hasta allí, algo que Tenten agradeció con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —le advirtió Unmei—. Concluiremos esto en otro momento.

—No hay nada más de que hablar.

—Yo creo que sí, señorita, yo creo que sí.

* * *

><p>La habitación era espléndida, no podía describirlo de otra forma. Las paredes eran de color marrón oscuro, contrastando con el color claro del parqué. Había dos camas, cuyas colchas de color burdeos les daban un toque sobrio y elegante. La distancia que separaba ambos muebles era pequeña, lo suficiente para que cupiera una mesita auxiliar de madera oscura, donde había una lamparita.<p>

Tenten se sentó en una de las camas, agotada emocionalmente tras su pelea con Unmei. Lee le explicó que cada uno tenía que encargarse de sus habitaciones, pero que el trabajo de hacer la colada era de Michiru. Se dedicó a ensalzar las virtudes de su querida esposa durante un buen rato, ignorando que su amiga no le estaba escuchando. La ventana de su habitación daba al patio trasero, desde donde podía escuchar los ladridos alegres de Haku y las risas locas de Aoi.

Por un momento, se preguntó si Neji la estaría viendo también desde algún lugar de la mansión, pensamiento que la hizo tensarse. Trató de relajarse, diciéndose que no había nada en el aspecto de su hija que pudiera corroborar las sospechas de Neji, pero se le hizo imposible. Unmei tenía razón al decirle que había mentido a Aoi, pero lo había hecho por su bien, para protegerla.

Unmei no tenía ni idea de lo duro que había sido para ella ser madre soltera, así que no tenía derecho a juzgarla con tanta dureza. Todo lo que había hecho durante aquellos seis años había sido por el bien de su hija, así que tenía la conciencia tranquila en aquel aspecto.

Pero no en otro.

—Yo me ocuparé del equipaje, Lee —le dijo, interrumpiendo su monólogo—, gracias por ayudarme con las maletas.

El guardaespaldas se despidió con una sonrisa, dejándola sola con sus turbulentos pensamientos, con las risas de su hija escuchándose de fondo.

* * *

><p>Aquella niña de cabellos castaños parecía encantada corriendo por el jardín, perseguida por un animado Haku, que brincaba y movía la cola como un loco. Se parecía muchísimo a Tenten, aunque algunos de sus rasgos, como las cejas o la boca, eran diferentes a los de la mujer. Neji fue incapaz de encontrar alguna similitud con él en aquella chiquilla, y durante un instante se preguntó si no estaba viendo fantasmas donde no los había.<p>

Pensar que Tenten podía haber tenido un hijo suyo aclaraba parte de sus dudas con respecto a su partida seis años atrás, pero generaba otras incógnitas difíciles de contestar. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero con lo reacia que se mostraba a hablar de su hija, Neji se preguntó si conseguiría sonsacarle alguna respuesta que fuera concluyente.

Por otra parte, la simple idea de que aquella niña pudiera ser un pedacito suyo y de Tenten le provocaba emociones que no solía sentir comúnmente. Había querido a Tenten, más de lo que ella se imaginaba, y perderla de aquella forma había sido duro y doloroso. Muchas veces se preguntaba si ella no habría olvidado que no se había casado por gusto, sino porque su tío le había obligado. Hiromi había sido una buena amiga, a la que respetaba y apreciaba mucho, pero su estima no se podía ni comparar a lo que había sentido por su amante.

Del mismo modo en que se había visto obligado a contraer matrimonio, había sido obligado a ser padre para poder disipar unos cuantos rumores que habían preocupado a Hiromi. El precio por ello había sido alto, pero Neji no cambiaría la existencia de su hija por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por Tenten.

Akemi lo era todo para él, era su hija y la quería con locura. Era una niña inteligente y hermosa, y sabía que Hiromi se sentiría orgullosa de ella si aquel accidente de tráfico cuatro años atrás no se hubiera cobrado su vida. No podía decir que la echara de menos, pero su ausencia era notable en muchas ocasiones.

La entrada de Unmei al despacho lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La mujer se colocó junto a él, observando a Aoi a través de la ventana. Con un ligero suspiro, Neji tuvo que preguntar:

—¿Qué opinas, Unmei?

—Opino que esa niña es hija tuya —contestó.

—Tenten dice que no lo es.

—Está mintiendo.

—¿Lo hace? —cuestionó Neji— No podemos estar seguros, Unmei. Quizá estemos sacando las cosas de quicio.

—No lo creo. Tiene sentido que te dejara de aquella manera si estaba embarazada; acababas de ser padre y no podía decirte que esperaba un hijo tuyo. A fin de cuentas, siempre fue insegura con respecto a tu matrimonio.

—Tenten, ¿insegura? —él negó con la cabeza—. Lo dudo mucho.

—Incluso la mujer más segura puede sentir dudas cuando se trata de amor, Neji. No dudo que ella te quisiera, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que te haya mantenido alejado de tu propia hija durante tanto tiempo.

Neji le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, de forma conciliadora.

—No sabemos si eso es cierto, Unmei. Puede haber otros motivos por los que se marchara.

—Difícilmente me equivoco, y lo sabes. Además, esa niña tiene los ojos de tu madre.

Él se quedó muy quieto al escucharla, pensando sobre ello.

—No saques conclusiones tan precipitadas. Si es mía, Tenten tendrá que decírmelo en algún momento.

Unmei resopló de forma muy poco femenina.

—Pero no lo hará —le aseguró—, esa mujer es tozuda como una mula. No sabrás la verdad si no te impones.

—Y si me impongo demasiado conseguiré que me dispare entre ceja y ceja.

La mujer rió de buena gana, pero Neji no estaba bromeando.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Neji? —preguntó cuando paró de reír— ¿Al rechazo, tal vez?

—No le temo a nada, Unmei —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mentira. Tienes miedo de que te rechace, por eso no la buscaste hace seis años.

Algo molesto, Neji se giró y se dirigió a su escritorio, dando por zanjada la conversación. Pero Unmei lo conocía lo suficiente como para no sentirse ofendida ni intimidada por su comportamiento. Muy al contrario, solamente negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, como si presenciara la pataleta de un niño pequeño.

—No creo que debas preocuparte, hijo —murmuró de forma cariñosa—. Tenten te quería con locura, y quién sabe, quizá lo siga haciendo.

Y con esas palabras, salió del despacho, muy consciente de lo que acababa de despertar dentro de Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> La idea de guardaespaldas!Lee me vino casi de golpe, pero me pareció buena idea y decidí incluirlo. Espero no arrepentirme.

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

**EDIT**: Corregidos algunos errores gramaticales, eso me pasa por no pedirle ayuda a mi beta.

_Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de deshacer el equipaje, Tenten se dedicó a relajarse. O, al menos, lo intentó.

Michiru le trajo a su hija poco rato después, en un estado pletórico tras haber jugado con el perro de la casa. Ella se alegraba de ver a Aoi tan contenta, de modo que la dejó inspeccionar la habitación a su ritmo, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había junto a la ventana. La niña se sentó a su vez en una de las camas y rebotó un par de veces, probándola. Tenten rió ligeramente.

—¿Te gusta la habitación, cariño? —le preguntó.

—Sí… —murmuró, no muy convencida— pero mi cama es más bonita.

Tenten ya había predicho aquello; Aoi estaba muy orgullosa de su colcha rosa de las princesas Disney, de modo que era natural que la echara en falta. Preguntaría si podía traerse el cubrecama de casa, para darle a su hija ese pequeño gusto. Aoi se estiró en la cama que había elegido, mirando a su madre con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —su hija asintió— Mamá tendrá que irse en un rato a buscar a Akemi, ¿te portarás bien mientras estoy fuera?

—Sí.

—No le des mucho trabajo a Michiru o a Lee, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Con una sonrisa, Tenten se palmeó las rodillas, haciendo que Aoi se incorporara como un resorte y corriera a subirse encima suyo. Abrazó a su hija con fuerza y la llenó de besos, haciéndola reír. Puede que Unmei tuviera razón y le hubiera mentido con respecto a su padre, pero era sólo una niña, no podría entender una situación tan complicada como la que había vivido ella. Cuando fuera mayor y le preguntara acerca del tema, que seguro lo haría, Tenten respondería a todas sus dudas.

Pero aún no era el momento.

Se quedaron abrazadas después del ataque de besos, en silencio. Aoi se preguntaba qué iba a hacer esa tarde para divertirse y su madre estaba planeando cómo iba a comportarse si se cruzaba con Neji. No quería ponerse en evidencia, ni sentir nada parecido a lo que sintió durante la entrevista, pero evitarle tampoco era una buena solución, principalmente porque ella nunca había sido una cobarde y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora. No se imaginaba que Neji pudiera hacerla sentir de aquella manera después de tanto tiempo, pero no iba a dejar que eso la asustara, podía ser una reacción natural.

Aoi se quedó dormida en poco rato, y Tenten tuvo que dejarla sobre la cama con cuidado, permitiéndole descansar. Seguramente había hecho mucho ejercicio corriendo por el jardín, y eso, sumado a todas las nuevas experiencias, debía de haberle resultado agotador. Entró en el baño que tenía la habitación, el cual casi dejaba en evidencia el de su casa, y se miró en el espejo. Quizá también estaba algo agotada emocionalmente, pero Neji siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella.

Se arregló un poco e incluso se animó a maquillarse ligeramente, apenas un poco de colorete en sus pómulos, de modo que cuando terminó tenía mejor aspecto. Estaba decidiendo si sería buena idea cambiarse de ropa, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación llamaron su atención. Pensando que serían Lee o su esposa, no tuvo problema en dirigirse hacia allí y abrir con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual desapareció cuando se encontró cara a cara con Neji. Al ver que él inspeccionaba la habitación con la mirada, Tenten se colocó entre él y el espacio que dejaba la puerta abierta, para tapar a su hija con su cuerpo.

Aunque Neji la miró medio extrañado, ella no se movió.

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó cortante.

—Quería saber si la habitación era de tu agrado y del de tu hija.

—Sí, nos ha gustado mucho. Muchas gracias.

Tenten quería dar por zanjada la conversación y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Neji era su jefe y no podía actuar de ese modo, no si quería conserva su empleo, desde luego.

—También me gustaría que me acompañaras a mí despacho, hay algo que quisiera comentarte.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su hija, Tenten cerró la puerta de la habitación y le siguió por el pasillo, preguntándose qué querría decirle. Avanzaron por la mansión en silencio hasta el despacho de Neji, donde él se apartó para cederle el paso, gesto que ella agradeció con un leve gesto de su cabeza. Sus modales no la sorprendían a esas alturas.

Después de tomar asiento, Neji fue al grano;

—¿Tienes tu licencia de armas al día?

Ella le confirmó que así era.

—Entonces te aconsejo que vayas armada —anunció Neji—, nunca sabes cuándo pueden tratar de llevarse a Akemi, y necesito su seguridad garantizada, como supongo comprenderás.

—Lo comprendo, pero prefiero reservarme la decisión del momento en que deba o no deba llevar un arma encima.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo? —preguntó, recostándose en su silla.

—Por ejemplo, cuando la vaya a recoger al colegio —enumeró Tenten—. Sería peligroso sacar un arma entre tanto niño, pero prometo ir armada cuando estemos en cualquier otro lugar que no sea el colegio o la casa.

Neji asintió, conforme.

—Avísame si tienes problemas para conseguir un arma, estoy seguro que podremos solucionarlo.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no creo que haya problemas.

Con eso, Neji dio por terminada la breve reunión y la despidió con cortesía, la cual Tenten correspondió a duras penas. Le resultaba extraño comportarse así a su alrededor, acostumbrada como estaba a tratarlo con familiaridad, y al mismo tiempo se negaba a dirigirse a él de cualquier otra forma, sabiendo que ahora que tenían una relación jefe-empleada debía ser respetuosa con él, aunque una parte de ella le guardara rencor. Y otra pareciera desearle.

Aunque aún era temprano para ir a recoger a Akemi, Tenten decidió que iría hacia el colegio para matricular a su hija. Sabía que sería una escuela cara, pues tratándose de una Hyūga, Akemi estudiaría en uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad, pero con sus honorarios y el dinero que había podido ahorrar no debía preocuparse por el precio. Le sería mucho más cómodo si ambas iban al mismo centro, ya que de otra forma alguien más tendría que encargarse de llevar a Aoi.

Ese era el principal motivo por el que la había dado de baja de su anterior escuela, la comodidad y la seguridad de poder ser ella misma la que llevara a su hija al colegio.

Tras asegurarse de que Aoi seguía dormida y tras avisar a Michiru y a Lee que pensaba salir, Tenten se montó en su Opel azul y puso rumbo a la escuela Daihonō, donde se encargaría de cumplir su primer trabajo como guardaespaldas de Akemi Hyūga.

* * *

><p>—Necesitaremos la hoja de empadronamiento y fotocopias del documento de identidad del tutor legal, la tarjeta sanitaria y el libro de familia —le informó la secretaria—, ¿lo tiene todo apuntado?<p>

—Sí, lo tengo, muchas gracias.

—A usted.

Tenten salió del centro mirando su reloj de pulsera, viendo que quedaba poco rato para que finalizara la última clase. Le habían hecho un pequeño tour por el colegio, y debía admitir que le había gustado lo que había visto; no parecía haber ni una sola mota de polvo fuera de lugar, tenían biblioteca y el gimnasio estaba bien aclimatado. Le había dejado una muy buena impresión y habían sido muy comprensivos con la situación especial que estaba viviendo, hasta el punto de asegurarle que Aoi podría incorporarse a las clases a mediados de semana.

Era un buen colegio, ahora sólo quedaba ver si su hija podía acostumbrarse al cambio con la misma rapidez con la que había aceptado la mansión Hyūga.

Ya había algunas madres esperando en la puerta de la escuela, y Tenten se alegró de no tener que llevar el uniforme que concordaba con su trabajo, como había tenido que hacer en otras ocasiones. Un traje negro y gafas de sol del mismo color no eran la mejor indumentaria para proteger a una niña pequeña, más que nada porque la primera reacia a acercarse sería la propia niña.

No le importaba tener que hacer de niñera, le gustaban los niños, además ese trabajo le ayudaría a pasar más tiempo con su hija, de modo que no podía quejarse.

Sonó el timbre y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes que los niños salieran en fila y tras sus respectivos profesores. El orden con el que caminaban llamó la atención de Tenten; era diferente al antiguo colegio de Aoi, más estricto. Encontró a Akemi rápidamente, y la niña pareció reconocerla porque la saludó desde su posición en la fila. Fue ella quien se acercó cuando los profesores les dieron permiso para irse, con una sonrisa alegre.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —la saludó.

—Buenas tardes, Akemi. ¿Lista para ir a casa?

Tenten ignoró las miradas interesadas de otras madres y ayudó a la niña a subir al coche, atándola a la sillita que Lee le había entregado antes de salir de casa. Akemi parecía cómoda en su presencia, y Tenten supuso que su padre ya le había dicho que ella iría a buscarla cuando saliera del colegio, ya que la niña parecía demasiado inteligente como para dejar que una casi desconocida la metiera en un coche que no era al que estaba acostumbrada.

El camino a la mansión fue tranquilo y sin incidentes; Tenten le dio algo de conversación y Akemi se mostró educada y contenta durante todo el trayecto. No era una niña difícil, y según le había explicado Lee, le gustaba hacer buenas migas con la gente, por lo cual no le sería complicado congeniar con ella. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser extraño para ella estar cuidando de aquella niña de aspecto inteligente, sabiendo que era la prueba viviente que Neji jamás la había querido como decía hacerlo.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Tenten decidió que la mejor manera de espantar los fantasmas del pasado era centrándose en el ahora.

—¿Sabes que tengo una hija casi de tu edad?

Akemi se mostró interesada.

—Papá no me lo dijo —admitió—, ¿cómo se llama?

—Aoi —contestó Tenten—. Irá al colegio contigo y yo cuidaré de ambas, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Y podrá jugar conmigo? —preguntó la niña, con ojos brillantes.

—¡Claro que sí! Cuando no estéis haciendo los deberes y tengáis tiempo libre podréis jugar juntas el tiempo que queráis.

Aquello pareció contentar mucho a Akemi, lo que hizo preguntarse a Tenten cuántos amigos tendría aquella niña. Lo cierto es que no sabía tanto de ella como le gustaría; sabía que tenía un horario estricto debido a sus clases de piano, pero que disfrutaba de suficientes horas libres para jugar y, en definitiva, divertirse. También sabía que estaba muy unida a su padre, algo que había visto el día de la entrevista, y apostaba a que si Neji le juraba que las estrellas podían sujetarse con los dedos, ella le creería a pies juntillas.

Pero había otras cosas que Tenten tenía curiosidad por saber, como si echaba de menos a su madre o si las clases de piano le gustaban de verdad.

Llegaron a la mansión conversando sobre Aoi, ya que Akemi se había mostrado muy interesada en su nueva compañera de juegos. Tenten esperaba que hicieran buenas migas, o cuidar de ellas sería un suplicio. Una vez estacionado el Opel, ayudó a Akemi a bajar del coche sólo para verla salir corriendo hacia la puerta, donde la esperaba Unmei.

La mujer la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. A Tenten, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada severa y dura, que le hizo sentirse discriminada de alguna forma. No sabía qué había hecho para ganarse la enemistad de Unmei, pero a juzgar por su actitud, debía haber sido algo horrible.

—¿Dónde está papi? —preguntó la niña.

—Ha tenido que irse, princesa. Pero no te preocupes, volverá para la cena.

Toda la alegría de la niña se esfumó de golpe, fue tan evidente que incluso Tenten se sintió mal por ella. Unmei quiso arreglarlo hablándole de lo mucho que le había extrañado Haku, y la mención del perro pareció animarla un poco, aunque no lo suficiente. Fue entonces cuando ella decidió intervenir.

—Iré a buscar a Aoi, seguro que también tiene ganas de conocerte.

Su hija seguía dormida cuando entró en la habitación, y aunque le daba algo de pena despertarla, sabía que era necesario. Sentándose en su cama con cuidado, sacudió a la niña suavemente.

—Aoi, cariño, despierta —la llamó.

—Umm…

—Vamos, dormilona, alguien quiere conocerte.

Frotándose sus ojitos castaños, Aoi bostezó y se enderezó en la cama, mirando a su madre medio adormilada. Tenten le sonrió y le besó la frente. La niña se abrazó a ella como acto reflejo, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, bostezando una vez más.

Tras ayudarla a desperezarse del todo, le colocó bien la ropa y le peinó con los dedos, en un intento de adecentarla un poco. Aún con Aoi bostezando salieron de la habitación hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde Akemi les esperaba quitándose la chaqueta. Su hija se despertó de golpe al ver a la otra niña, que a su vez la miró interesada.

Aoi se escondió parcialmente tras su madre, mientras que Akemi dio un paso adelante, sonriendo. Tenten colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, dándole ánimos para avanzar. Tras mirar a la niña frente a ella fijamente, Aoi dio un dubitativo paso hacia delante, alisándose su vestido rosa. Akemi sonrió un poco más.

—Hola —la saludó—. Soy Akemi, ¿y tú?

La aludida miró a su madre, que asintió.

—Aoi —le contestó, tímida—. Es… ¿es tuyo el perrito blanco del patio?

—Sí, me lo regaló mi papá por mi cumpleaños, porque ya soy grande —explicó con orgullo—. Tengo que darle de comer antes de hacer los deberes, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Aunque Aoi ya había estado con Haku, la idea de darle de comer la hizo iluminarse. Tenten rió ligeramente cuando vio a su hija asentir rápida y seguidamente al ofrecimiento de la otra niña, que pareció complacida de convencerla. Akemi miró a su guardaespaldas con sus grandes ojos perla, y Tenten supo que algo iba a pedirle.

—¿Puede venir conmigo? —pidió en tono suplicante— ¿Por favor?

Ella hizo como que se lo pensaba, disfrutando de las miradas suplicantes de su hija y de Akemi. Al final, fingiendo derrota, les dio permiso. Las dos niñas estallaron de alegría, y la mayor se adelantó para coger de la mano a Aoi, para pasmo de ésta, y se la llevó en dirección a la cocina, donde le pondrían de comer a Haku. A pesar de su timidez inicial, su hija se dejó arrastrar por la otra niña, en silencio.

Juzgando por lo que acababa de ver, podía decir que ambas podían llegar a ser buenas amigas, lo cual le quitaba un gran peso de encima, y algo menos por lo que preocuparse.

—¿A qué hora cena Akemi? —le preguntó a Unmei, que observaba toda la escena desde una distancia prudencial.

—A las ocho y media. A las nueve ya tiene que estar en la cama.

Tenten asintió.

—Pues más le vale a su padre estar aquí a la hora de la cena.

La mujer levantó una de sus cejas negras, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Me gusta escribir a Tenten siendo madre, y me gusta todavía más hacerla interaccionar con su hija. No sé si ha quedado claro que Akemi idolatra a su padre, pero es algo importante para el desarrollo de la niña y de su relación con Tenten. También es importante su relación con Aoi, que como vemos parece haber empezado con buen pie, ya veremos si sigue de esa forma.

Ya sé que Neji no ha salido mucho en este capítulo, y me disculpo por ello. Prometo hacerlo interaccionar más con Tenten en los próximos episodios.

_Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

La tarde pasó apaciblemente para las tres; las niñas fueron obedientes e hicieron sus deberes cuando Tenten se lo dijo, y aunque se entretuvieron la una a la otra en más de una ocasión, en general se portaron bien y ella apenas tuvo que llamarles la atención. Finalizados los deberes, les dio permiso para que se fueran a jugar, y Akemi se mostró muy emocionada con poder enseñarle su colección de muñecas a su nueva amiga.

Aoi casi gritó de la emoción cuando se dio cuenta que la otra niña tenía las muñecas de la Cenicienta y la Sirenita entre su colección, y Akemi estuvo orgullosa de la reacción de la pequeña. Jugaron a las muñecas durante gran parte de la tarde bajo la supervisión de Tenten, que en una ocasión se animó a jugar con ellas.

Poco antes de las siete Unmei las interrumpió porque era la hora del baño, y aunque ambas niñas protestaron ávidamente, la mujer se mostró firme. Akemi y Aoi se despidieron como si no fueran a verse nunca más, para divertimento de Tenten, que encontró sus reacciones un tanto exageradas, pero adorables.

Aprovechando que Unmei se había llevado a la niña para bañarla, ella decidió hacer lo mismo con su hija. Se habían acostumbrado a bañarse juntas, y tenían la suerte que la bañera del cuarto de baño de su habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcarlas a las dos. Aoi estaba muy excitada y un baño caliente le iría bien para calmarla un poco.

Tenten se soltó el pelo y se desnudó, dejando la ropa bien doblada sobre la taza del váter. Empezó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente mientras ayudaba a su hija a desvestirse. La niña no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo que había hecho mientras jugaba con Akemi, como si su madre no hubiera estado presente todo el rato, y Tenten la escuchaba con atención y fingía sorprenderse cuando su hija le contaba algo que consideraba excepcional.

—¡Tiene un castillo! —exclamó la niña, mientras su madre le quitaba la ropa interior— El castillo de Cenicienta, mami, ¡el de Cenicienta!

—Pensaba que tu castillo favorito era el de Elsa.

—No, en ese hace mucho frío.

Tenten asintió, comprendiendo.

Se metieron en la bañera antes de coger frío, aliviadas por la temperatura cálida del agua. Aoi jugueteó con el agua mientras Tenten le enjabonaba el pelo, con cuidado de que el jabón no le cayera en los ojos. Su hija tenía el pelo como su padre; bonito y sedoso, y ella se lo cuidaba tanto como podía. Su propio cabello era bonito también, pero no se encargaba de cuidárselo como cuidaba el de Aoi.

Mientras la niña se enjabonaba el cuerpo, tarareando su canción favorita, Tenten se dedicó a enjabonarse el cabello, con calma. El agua caliente y el murmullo de su hija cantando la relajó, haciéndola suspirar del gusto. Se quedó un rato así, disfrutando del calor del agua mientras Aoi, sentada en sus rodillas cruzadas, jugaba con su patito de goma.

Había sido un día extraño, pero estaba satisfecha. Akemi era una niña agradable y obediente, y era sencillo tratar con ella. Era algo difícil pensar en ella como la hija de Neji, sabiendo lo que ello representaba, pero era capaz de dejar eso de lado durante un rato y cuidar de ella como se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Estaba segura que se acostumbraría con el tiempo.

Se aclararon el pelo cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, y una vez limpias y sin trazas de jabón en su cuerpo, salieron de la bañera. Aoi se quedó tiritando mientras su madre le ponía el albornoz y le quitaba la humedad del pelo con una mullida toalla que había encontrado en el baño. Aunque hacía frío y su desnudez era incómoda, Tenten prefería coger un resfriado a dejar que fuera su hija la que enfermara.

—Mami —la llamó Aoi, mientras ella frotaba su cabello con la toalla—, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Akemi cuando acabes?

—No con el pelo mojado.

—Jo…

Poniéndose su propio albornoz y enrollándose una toalla en el cabello, Tenten salió a la habitación para recoger la ropa que había dejado preparada para después del baño. Aoi la siguió, tratando de enrollarse la toalla en la cabeza como ella y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Ayudó a su hija a vestirse mientras ésta seguía insistiendo en que la dejara ir a jugar con Akemi, pero Tenten volvió a negarse. Le alegraba saber que las niñas habían congeniado tan bien, pero Aoi tenía que entender que no estaban en su casa y que no podían hacer lo que se les antojara. La niña hizo un enorme puchero con la boca, pero Tenten le hizo caso omiso y continuó vistiéndola.

Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Encontrar a Akemi no debería haberle sorprendido tanto, pero lo hizo. La chiquilla llevaba el pelo húmedo y recogido con un par de coletas, y la miraba suplicante. Tenten supo que tenía perdida aquella batalla incluso antes de que ésta comenzara.

—¿Se puede venir Aoi a jugar? —preguntó Akemi, con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Porfa mami! —intervino su hija entonces— ¡Porfi!

Tenten sólo suspiró, completamente derrotada.

—Está bien —cedió—, pero te quiero aquí antes de la cena, ¿entendido?

Las niñas gritaron de alegría y se marcharon de la habitación corriendo y riendo, lo que se ganó un pequeño regaño por parte de Tenten, pero las niñas no la escucharon. Suspirando se preparó para vestirse, pero la voz de Unmei desde la puerta la hizo detenerse.

Tenten se anudó mejor el albornoz y la invitó a pasar, cosa que ella obedeció, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Inocentemente pensó que quizá la mujer estaba allí para firmar una tregua en su comportamiento, pero una mirada a su expresión airada le dijo que no tendría esa suerte.

—¿Qué quieres, Unmei? —preguntó, cansada— No me pillas en buen momento, como puedes ver.

—Consideré apropiado continuar ahora con nuestra conversación.

Tenten frunció el ceño.

—Creí haberte dicho que no había nada más que hablar.

—Pero lo hay, aunque usted no quiera admitirlo.

Toda la tensión que había perdido durante el baño volvió a ella en un solo segundo. No le gustaba discutir con aquella mujer, pues la seguía apreciando como el primer día, pero si insistía en hablar de temas que la incomodaban no tendría más remedio que pararle los pies de una vez por todas.

—Sé que Neji es el padre de Aoi.

La crudeza en su voz y la facilidad con la que parecía reducir aquel tema a aquella sencilla frase dejaron muda a Tenten. Podía ver en los ojos blancos de Unmei que no tenía dudas de lo que decía, segura como si la propia Tenten se lo hubiera confirmado. Con los puños y los dientes apretados, se dispuso a luchar aquella batalla y a salir victoriosa.

—No tienes pruebas de lo que dices.

—Usted no me lo ha negado.

—¡Porque es una tontería! —gruñó— Mi hija no tiene nada que ver con Neji.

—¿Cómo sé que no está mintiendo? —preguntó Unmei con crudeza— ¿Puedo creer sus palabras, sabiendo que no ha hecho más que mentir desde que ha llegado aquí?

—¡Es suficiente! Mi hija es mía, y punto. No tienes ninguna prueba para asegurar que Neji sea su padre, y no toleraré más insultos por tu parte. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué demonios he hecho para que me odies tanto!

—¿Acaso privar a un padre de su hija no le parece suficiente?

—Eso son sólo suposiciones tuyas. Y no responde a mi pregunta.

—Demuéstreme que no tengo razón, entonces —la retó Unmei—. Deme una prueba que corrobore que usted no está mintiendo.

—Lo que tú quieres es una prueba de paternidad, y no pienso hacer pasar a mi hija por ello sólo porque tú estés empeñada en algo que no es cierto.

—¿Asustada de lo que pueda aparecer en los resultados?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ella, roja de la ira— No tengo miedo de nada, pero me niego a caer en tu juego. El padre de mi hija es un tema que sólo me concierne a mí, no a ti, y te sugiero que te mantengas al margen si no quieres problemas conmigo.

Para su sorpresa, Unmei empezó a reír. Era una risa sin humor, fría, que le puso los pelos de punta. Tenten no le encontraba la gracia a todo aquello, y rechinó los dientes sintiendo que la mujer se estaba riendo de ella.

—Está usted tan desesperada que no ha tenido más remedio que recurrir a las amenazas. Es un comportamiento patético; esperaba más de usted, sinceramente.

—Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo —siseó Tenten.

—Su pésimo comportamiento sólo me da más razones para pensar que tengo razón.

—¡Me da igual! —gritó— ¡Piensa lo que te salga de las narices, a fin de cuentas, son sólo tonterías!

Dio un amenazante paso hacia delante, pero Unmei se mantuvo en su lugar, impertérrita. Tenten abrió la puerta de la habitación de par en par y taladró a la mujer con la mirada, provocando que ella bufara con hastío.

—Es la última vez que te lo digo —advirtió Tenten—; fuera de aquí.

Tal vez consciente que ya había apretado demasiado las tuercas de Tenten, Unmei obedeció. Con altivez y solemnidad caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

—Esta conversación–

—Termina aquí —y con un golpe seco, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

><p>A Neji le gustaba su trabajo, pero administrar las finanzas de la empresa de su familia podía resultar agotador cuando alguien no hacía bien su trabajo. En esta ocasión, uno de sus empleados había introducido mal una cantidad de dinero que había descuadrado por completo las cuentas de toda la empresa, problema que había tenido que ir a solucionar en cuanto su tío le había avisado del problema.<p>

El empleado se había disculpado por su descuido, pero Hiashi no era conocido por tener compasión con aquellos que entorpecían su trabajo, y el pobre sujeto había terminado sancionado y suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante cinco días. Neji consideraba que con una amonestación hubiera sido suficiente, pero su tío era el presidente de la corporación, él sólo se encargaba de llevar las cuentas.

Llegó a casa con una ligera migraña a causa de la cantidad de cuentas y documentos que había tenido que comprobar, y con un hambre voraz. Unmei le recibió con gesto taciturno, pero cuando Neji le preguntó qué le ocurría, ella sólo había rodado los ojos y había comentado algo sobre las madres sobreprotectoras. Tras aquel extraño encuentro se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, para saludarla.

Allí se encontró a las niñas jugando con las muñecas de Akemi, poniendo voces y moviéndolas torpemente para que hicieran algo en concreto. Akemi dio un chillido de alegría al verle y se lanzó a abrazarle enseguida; Neji la alzó en brazos y la sujetó ahí, sonriéndole. Su hija le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dándole la bienvenida.

Aoi se quedó arrodillada en el suelo, mirándoles atentamente. Cuando Neji dejó a Akemi en el suelo y se giró hacia la niña más pequeña, ésta se sonrojó y se movió un poco hacia atrás, tímida.

—Hola —la saludó Neji—, tú debes de ser Aoi, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, todavía sonrojada.

—Es mi amiga —anunció Akemi alegremente—, jugará conmigo todos los días.

—¿Todos los días? —preguntó, alzó una ceja— ¿Y qué pasa con tus deberes?

Akemi rodó los ojos.

—Jugaremos cuando los terminemos.

—Eso está mejor —sonrió a su hija, revolviéndole el pelo— ¿Ya te has bañado?

—Sip.

—¿Y tus deberes?

—Acabados.

Neji asintió, conforme.

Trató de entablar conversación con Aoi, pero la niña parecía ser más tímida de lo que se imaginaba, porque se limitaba a contestarle con asentimientos y monosílabos, siempre evitando mirarle a los ojos. Akemi, sin embargo, le contó a su padre cómo le había ido el día con pelos y señales; le explicó las manualidades que habían hecho en plástica, que le habían felicitado por su caligrafía y lo tonta que era Junko, una compañera de clase.

Le explicó también lo bien que se lo había pasado jugando con Aoi durante la tarde, y que esperaba poder jugar con ella así todos los días. Cuando no tuviera clases de piano o deberes, claro.

Aunque Neji trató de incluir a Aoi en la conversación, no consiguió gran cosa; la pequeña continuó jugando sola con las muñecas mientras Akemi se centraba en su padre. Sintiendo algo de lástima por la chiquilla, y sabiendo que su hija no volvería a jugar mientras él estuviera allí, decidió que era hora de irse de la habitación.

Akemi no pareció muy feliz de verlo irse, pero en cuanto centró su atención en sus muñecas, se le olvidó el enfado.

Con un suspiro cansado, Neji se fue hacia su habitación, aflojándose la corbata por el camino. Se alegraba de ver a su hija congeniar tanto con alguien de su edad; debido a la fama del apellido Hyūga, los otros niños parecían algo reacios a relacionarse con ella, lo cual le dejaba un círculo de amigos muy reducido. Dicho círculo estaba sólo compuesto por Himawari y Boruto, los hijos de Hinata, de modo que era una buena noticia verla tan cómoda jugando con otra niña.

Se desvistió mientras escuchaba los mensajes de voz en su teléfono móvil, la mayoría de su secretaria confirmándole sus citas de negocios para el día siguiente. Además de administrar las finanzas de la empresa familiar, trabajaba de gestor financiero para otras empresas asociadas con la familia Hyūga. Estar a sólo un mes de navidad sólo ayudaba a que su agenda estuviera cada día más apretada, lo que le dejaba poco tiempo para pasar con su hija, algo que su prima ya le había recriminado en más de una ocasión.

El intento de secuestro de Akemi le había pillado en medio de una reunión con su tío, y aunque todo había quedado en un gran susto, había creído que se le paraba el corazón cuando la niñera le había llamado para decirle que había perdido a la niña de vista.

Según le había contado la niñera, había encontrado a Akemi con un hombre desconocido que trataba de llevársela, pero la chiquilla había sido inteligente y había salido corriendo en dirección a su niñera en cuanto la había visto. El desconocido había tratado de retenerla, pero viéndose rodeado de gente que le miraba, y ante los gritos de la niña, había desistido en sus intentos y había huido en dirección contraria.

Después de aquel episodio, la niñera le había presentado la dimisión, explicándole que no se veía capaz de sobrellevar una situación semejante. Neji lo aceptó y, a partir de ese momento, la seguridad de su hija se volvió su máxima prioridad.

Ahora que había arreglado ese problema, podía relajarse. Al menos un poco.

Se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros, aliviado de poder quitarse por fin el traje de oficina. Salió de la habitación más relajado, pensando si debería volver al cuarto de su hija para pasar tiempo con ella, o dejarla disfrutar con su nueva amiga. Al final, optó por bajar al salón para leer un rato frente al calor de la chimenea hasta que llegara la hora de la cena.

Por el camino, sin embargo, se cruzó con Tenten. Se detuvo al verla, lo mismo que hizo ella. Se miraron en silencio durante un par de segundos.

—Buenas tardes —la saludó, cortésmente.

—Buenas tardes —le saludó ella—, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien —respiró hondo—. Agradecería que le dijera a su ama de llaves que mantuviera sus na–, uh, que no se meta en asuntos que no la incumben.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

Ella resopló, frustrada por no hacerse entender como quería.

—Cree saber quién es el padre de mi hija, y puesto que ese asunto sólo me incumbe a mí, quisiera que ella dejara el tema —explicó, esta vez, con más detalle—. Y como a mí no me hará caso, quisiera que usted hablara con ella.

Él entendió que Unmei no se había guardado sus sospechas para ella misma y que, en algún momento, había confrontado a Tenten sobre el tema. Con un suspiro, pensó en disculparse por su comportamiento, pero aquello era algo que debía hacer ella. Si acaso lograba convencerla, claro.

—Hablaré con ella —prometió—. Pero debes comprender que es una duda razonable, Tenten.

Tenten le fulminó con la mirada.

—Razonable o no, no es un tema que os incumba, ni a Unmei ni a ti. Además, no tengo ni idea de por qué está tan enfadada conmigo, antes nos llevábamos muy bien.

—Supongo que eso es culpa mía; no le hizo gracia que me dejaras de la forma en que lo hiciste.

Pareció sorprendida al principio, hasta que comprendió lo que significaban sus palabras. Entonces parecía molesta.

—¿Le hablaste de lo nuestro? —preguntó, mostrándose sorprendida.

—Nunca he tenido secretos para ella, nuestra relación no fue una excepción. No voy a disculparme por ello.

—No tenías derecho.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Neji—. De todos modos, hay algo que me gustaría saber.

Tenten hizo una mueca con la boca.

—¿El qué?

—¿Me fuiste infiel, Tenten?

Neji la vio enrojecer de la ira paulatinamente, pero no se arrepintió de lo que había preguntado. Teniendo en cuenta la edad de Aoi, era obvio que la niña había sido concebida por el tiempo en que Tenten y él aún estaban juntos. Si no era hija suya, sólo existía otra posibilidad, una que no le gustaba nada, pero que tenía que contemplar también.

Tenten rechinó los dientes y lo miró con los ojos encendidos. Cuando habló, lo hizo de forma baja y fría:

—Fingiré que no has sido tan estúpido como para preguntar algo así —siseó—. Y así no amanecerás apuñalado en treinta lugares diferentes, ¿entendido?

Él asintió, a pesar de no temer la amenaza de la mujer.

Y, con gesto airado, Tenten se marchó de allí, dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> No me gusta que Neji sospeche de Tenten, pero si ella se mantiene firme en no querer hablar del padre de la niña, es natural que surjan dudas al respecto. Unmei lo tiene claro, ahora sólo queda ver si tiene razón o no. ¿Qué opináis vosotros?

Gracias por leerme, vuestros comentarios hacen feliz a esta triste autora.

_Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


End file.
